Life, Death, and a Few Too Many Ritual Sacrifices
by mandaree1
Summary: Lena, Webby, and Violet are useless witch lesbians that die a lot. That's it that's the best summary I can do in this tiny box. It's for Weblena Week btw.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ducktales!**

**Title:** **Life, Death, and a Few Too Many Ritual Sacrifices**

**Summary: Lena, Webby, and Violet are useless witch lesbians that die a lot. That's it that's the best summary I can do in this tiny box. It's for Weblena Week btw.**

**...**

**Day 1: Welcome Home!**

The garage was more Launchpad's domain than Webby's, and Beakley had told her, once, to be mindful of the driver and his long hours and let him sleep. That lasted about as long as it took for Launchpad to bring out the Darkwing Duck DVDs, which quickly became a staple of her childhood, and it was between him and the daring duck of justice that she got the beginnings of her American accent.

The smell of exhaust, oil, and decay was familiar to her as she cracked the door into the pilot's world. As was the blaring theme song. Launchpad's boyfriend was new, but he was nice enough, so he had quickly become a staple of the household; he worked late nights, so it was unlikely he'd be home soon.

The big-billed duck cowering behind the TV set was new, though. As was the roughly teenager-shaped lump in his usual sleeping spot.

"Please get her," he stage-whispered. "She scares me."

Webby took Launchpad's hammock in hand and gave it a gentle swing, trying to stir the duckling inside. "Lena, you absolutely baffling blessing, it's time to get up."

Lena, beak-deep in the cloth, let out a long groan. "Leave me alone."

"It's Launchpad's hammock, Lena."

"My hammock now."

"C'mon, please? It's Launchpad. Everybody likes Launchpad."

"I'm everybody's friend," added Launchpad. "I'm your friend too, Lena. You're just kinda scary before coffee."

"Grr," Lena grr-ed, sounding very unconvincing. "Mine."

Webby reached across to rub her back. "We have plenty of rooms."

"Give LP one, then."

"We've tried. He cannot be contained inside a home. He is too wild."

"And I'm not?" Lena raised her head, and even though she was back and duck-shaped all Webby could see was those haunting blue eyes from the shadow realm. She must've shown that in her expression, as Lena flinched. "This place is more my style anyway."

Webby had to rifle under Lena's stomach to grab one of her hands. "We can make a room your style."

"You can't beat the grunge of a garage, though."

"...Grunge like the music or grunge like the dirt?"

"Yes," replied Lena, who was used to living with both.

* * *

**Day 2: Magic/Ritual**

"Who're we summoning again?"

"We are not." Violet sliced open her palm without hesitation, without flinching. She carefully patted the blood onto her thumb and began to draw something complicated and probably cursed. "We're visiting the land of the undead."

"Neat!" Webby said, using her own knife.

"You two nerds are going to get me killed."

"That is the plan, yes," reaffirmed the hummingbird. "There is no better way to study than firsthand experience."

"And if we, say, stay dead?"

"I have constructed a typewriter of runes. It's at my house."

Lena ran her hands down her face. "Okay, gonna restart this. You want to die. To know what dying is. And you're not sure if you can un-die."

"Yes."

"And your main concern is notes?"

"Absolutely." Violet paused, contemplating her tone, before going on; "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I... recognize this is pretty wild."

"I like wild," Webby chirped.

Lena threw her arms up. "Alright, fine, why not. Let's go two for two on my weird afterlife."

Webby's hand met hers and squeezed. Something bright and shiny was in her eyes- something that could never be contained, even by death. "I'm glad you get to be our ferryduck."

* * *

**Day 3: Sleep Over**

"Holy shit," Lena mumbled, eyes only half-open, as Violet calmly pulled a feather off her tail to use as a quill. "Ass pen."

"I have a swan one at my house," Violet replied. "But I'm not going to drive home and let perfectly good alien ink dry."

"So... some random swan's ass pen?" She snorted out a laugh. "Man, ya'll are weird."

Webby stopped reading an ancient and unknowable language to glower at Lena, her eyes bright blue and shiny with magic. "_We_ didn't throw ourselves onto the pentagram."

"I'm tired."

"It's an interdimensional portal, Lena."

She did finger guns. "And now it's portaling me to sleepy-town."

* * *

**Day 4: Moon/Stars**

Their first kiss is on Webby's fifteenth birthday. At least, the first they're willing to admit to.

It's late, inching closer and closer to the end of the day and beginning of the next. It's a full moon. Little breaths of air whisper between their beaks into steam as they stand on a roof covered in snow and ice, dangerously close to slipping and breaking their dumb little necks.

Webby lets out a giggle and leans her head into Lena's wiry collarbone, arms tightly around her midsection. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Lena sticks out her tongue. A breeze of cold made her squint. "It's a beautiful night."

Webby hardly spared it a glance. "Space hasn't been pretty to me for a long, long time. But you..." She sighed. "You get prettier every time I look at you."

"That's cheesy."

"But true!"

* * *

**Day 5: She's a Hugger After All**

The Duck-McDuck Cuddle Pile is legendary in that it literally isn't. If anyone asks about that sort of thing, Scrooge McDuck would scold them about asking private questions. Because he's prideful.

Adventuring does weird stuff to the brain, or whatever, and it's not long before Violet finds herself directly under Lena's sprawling legs, Webby finds herself on Lena's stomach, and the boys are all over the other places.

"So this is the cause of the high mortality rate in your family," Violet said, beak pursed. "Suffocation."

"I think that's more to do with the utter lack of common sense," Huey replied, pushing Dewey's foot out of his face. "I've accepted it."

"Interesting hypothesis."

"I guess that makes us the most likely to die, pink," Lena said, bumping foreheads with the girl. "Again."

"We do that a lot."

"Probably too much."

"Yeah."

Webby let out a little shudder and rubbed against her like a content cat. "Isn't it great?"

* * *

**Day 6:** **Gift**

Magica yanks Lena up by one perfectly manicured hand, beak to beak with her. Lena glared at her, but she was shaking too hard to make much of an effect. "I gave you existence! I gave you life! I gave you a purpose!"

"You took my freedom!"

That tore a derisive snort from her throat. "Look at our shadows, Lena. Do you see them?" Their eyes darted to the wall. It lay empty. "You are nothing. No substance. I gave up a chunk of myself to make you. And to betray me like this?" Magica shook her head. "You never did appreciate a good gift."

Lena opened her mouth to retort, only to find herself falling. Webbed feet landed square on the witch's bill, knocking her backwards with a yelp. "Oh. Hey, Webby."

Webby was catching her breath as she helped Lena to her feet. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"Nope. Just emotionally traumatized. Which, like, is pretty normal." Lena stuck her tongue out. "My life ain't a 'gift', ya' old hag."

She bit her beak. Webby lifted their intertwined hands and nuzzled Lena's against her cheek, eyes soft and warm. "You've always been the greatest gift to me."

* * *

**Day 7:** **Free Day (The beginning)**

They were watching Scooby Doo, of all things. Fred, Velma, and Daphne were off in some dusty corridor while Shaggy and Scooby (a truly frightening creature- naked and golem-like) went off scavenging for sustenance. Probably meat. There's a reason Shaggy went vegan after.

"Why are we watching this?" Lena asked. "Everyone knows this one."

Webby leaned her chin on her hands and sighed. "Doesn't Daphne's fur look so soft?"

"I guess, man. I was always more into Velma. Freckles? Feathers? Cute glasses? Hells yeah."

The duckling paused. She looked at Lena with wide eyes. "'Into'?"

"Yeah? She's cute."

"Girls can be into girls?"

Lena laughed a belly laugh and waved at the screen. "Whattaya reckon this is, pink? You're drooling over a pretty poodle." She paused. "Wait. You've read basically everything ever and you didn't know girls could like girls? I can barely read and I know girls can like girls."

"Granny never brought it up!" Webby's voice fell into a hush. "She _banned_ fanfiction."

Out of seemingly nowhere came Lena's phone. "No worries, man. I got you covered. And, boy, have I got some Scooby Doo 'fics for _you_."

* * *

**Day 8: Music/Dance**

"I have no idea what they're saying!" Webby cried over the music. "I love it!"

Lena twisted the stereo knob down a tad. "It's screamo, pink. That's the point."

"I love the point!" She quickly turned it back up, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her wings started waving around, almost biffing Lena.

A startled laugh escaped her. "Ooh, we got some happy flaps."

Webby pulled her out of her seat. When her hands were busy, her tail took up the slack, going helter-skelter under her skirt. "Join me! We can scream together!"

* * *

**Day 9: Sweater Weather**

"I REFUSE."

"Webby."

Webby pointed the arrow at her, though they both knew it was a toy. "The last time I wore a sweater, I almost died!"

"You almost die every day."

"But I can't look cool and almost die_ in a sweater,_ Lena!"

Violet, tucked away from the general mayhem, calmly turned the page in her book. "That isn't a fact-based conclusion."

"I'm _pretty_ sure Duckworth didn't make this for me, Webs." Lena pointedly held up a winter parka, covered in unicorns brandishing swords. "I didn't spend fifteen years in the streets just to see prime winter gear go unused."

"You didn't wear winter gear then!"

"I was homeless _and_ a shadow."

"I fail to see how that matters."

Lena balled the parka up and chucked it at her.

* * *

**Day 10: _*Remix* (Listen to my Voice, It's My Disguise)_**

Violet had originally chopped her arm off as a token for the local cult that'd taken them hostage. But then the ghost god they worship came out of hiding, and they turned out to be absolutely terrible at Baggle, and before they knew it the limb was connected all over again by the spidery tendrils of what they would find out later to be her soul.

"Adventures with you girls are wild," Lena commented, examining the wound. There was a thin little line to show where the two ends connected, but nothing holding them together per say. "You realize this could be a great prank, right? Go to shake hands with someone and pop!"

Violet nodded sagely. "I will endeavor to use it only for good."

Webby's eyes were brighter than the stars as she watched them both. All of them were pretty worse for wear. "We all match! Sort of! We've all got super anime looks now!"

"We match in spirit," Violet intoned.

Lena narrowed her eyes at her. "Did you just make a pun?"

"Yes."

"About a super traumatizing experience you had less than five minutes ago?"

"Indeed."

"_I love ya'll so damn much_," Webby whispered.

* * *

**Day 11: You've Been to Paris?**

Lena shrugged and pointed at Webby. "She's been to Ithaquack."

"So it does exist," Violet muses. Her eyes were brighter than streetlights, withholding her excitement by the barest increment. "I've never been outside of Duckburg. Never that far, at least."

Webby throws an arm around her. "I never even left the mansion before last year! That's just how it is sometimes. But you're with us now, and that means you're gonna see Ithaquack and Paris and everything inbetween."

"If you don't die first," added Lena.

"If you don't die first," she agreed. "Well, even then, I guess? Lena was dead for a while. Uncle Scrooge was supposed to have died off years ago. Death is more a weird term for being stuck than it is an actual end."

Violet tried to awkwardly jostle Webby back in a show of affection. "I'm grateful to have harbored that library book."

* * *

**Day 12: Diary**

"And, as you'll see on page twenty-four-"

"_Can we rush this along_?" hissed Hades, looking quite bored.

Louie slammed his hand down on the wooden table. "I'll have you know that I'm getting paid by the day to argue this case!"

"I'm with death on this one," Lena said, though she looked quite comfortable as she leaned against Webby, fingers intertwined. "Like I'll definitely pay you when I'm brought back, but are the diary pages really necessary?"

"Lena, did I astral project into hell for a quick case?"

"I'd hoped you did it out of love for me." Lena nuzzled her way into Webby's feathers. "That's what Webs did."

"You're the creation of an evil witch, Lena! I can't exactly use baby photos. Gotta work with what I have."

By the time Louie turned, Hades was nose-to-skull with him. "_I stole the soul of Scrooge McDuck. You are nothing._"

"You did," he said, nonchalant. "And it took you _how_ many eons to do it? Somehow, I think I'm safe."

* * *

**Day 13: Birthday/Celebration**

Webby's birthday is four days after the Shadow War.

There is cake and balloons. A lot of balloons. The cake is triple-deckered with rainbows of sugar and frosting that could probably kill the average man. Launchpad hangs a piñata in the shape of Santa Claus. A dig through the attic revealed some old blades and an even older cane Scrooge had half-forgotten about, which quickly became the best gifts ever, because they had Meaning (and also didn't cost anything).

There was a party. The party didn't have a Webby.

The sea at night stung as it sloshed across her ankles. The amphitheater creaked and groaned. Webby waited for a bottle or a note or a note in a bottle. Eventually, when she pulled her feet from the water, she finds a soaked, mossy friendship bracelet secured there instead. And she cries.

And Lena, a million miles away, hugs her and says, "Happy birthday, Webby," and "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Day 14: Free Day (The Middle)**

Scrooge McDuck went out in a gory fashion befitting his title. Shame it was a top secret mission for S.H.U.S.H., ergo making details harder to come by than money in the mansion's couch cushions.

"I feel offended," Lena said, hoping to raise her mood a bit. "I didn't get a coffin when _I_ died."

Webby shivered as she set a tiny flower on the gravestone. "Funerals are always at the start of the story. They happen, and then all the good stuff makes up for it. Or they're at the end."

"Scrooge's end, maybe."

"Yeah."

Lena's voice softened. "S'weird to think he could die at all, huh?"

Webby's beak quivered. She swallowed and nodded.

It started to rain.

* * *

**Day 15: Smile/Happy**

"Quiver before me!" Medusa cried, snakes writhing. "I turn all mortals to stone!"

Lena dabbed. "I'm good."

"My teeth have more runes carved into them than the average tomb," Webby said, grabbing hold of her tail. She eagerly brought it towards her mouth. "Wanna see?"

"NO!"

"_Yes!_ Get 'im, honey!"

* * *

**Day 16: Truth or Dare**

"They say that dare is harder," Violet said. "But they're wrong. Being truthful is the hardest challenge of all."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Get a soap box, Vi. Go for dare, Pink! Punch a bear!"

The hummingbird tutted. "Face your inner demons, Webbigail."

"Be emotionally unstable but ultimately respected!"

Dewey edged away. "Webby, literally none of your friends have chill."

Webby accepted this nugget of wisdom with a solemn nod, beak pursed. "I choose... dare!"

Lena flipped Violet the finger, smug.

Huey's mouth opened. Closed. Opened again. "I... seriously thought you were gonna pick truth."

"You can't pick dares to save your life," Louie commented. "Remember when you made Dewey finish his math homework? Lame."

"Good grades aren't _lame_, Louie."

She raised her hand. "I read online that a common dare is kissing. I could do that, I guess. Not you three, though."

"That's spin the bottle," Huey replied, unimpressed. "And you literally win that dare either way."

Lena and Violet shrugged and played rock, paper, scissors. Lena chose rock. Violet got paper. The hummingbird flipped the shadow a middle finger of her own as she calmly stood. "We have summoned far worse demons that Webbigail's inner useless lesbian. Let us begin."

* * *

**Day 17: Seasons**

"High school sucks," Louie griped, hands deep in his pockets. "Ya'll are lucky you don't go to school."

Webby kicked up crunchy leaves behind the boys as she walked them to their stop, Lena close behind. The shadow golem didn't handle cold very well, dressing herself in an oversized coat and beanie. She looked ready to go back to bed. "Hey, I did my time. Boarding schools are a bitch."

Huey, far too chipper before noon, sent her a chiding look. "School is an important system for the growth of the new generations!"

"It's also hella flawed."

"Extremely," he agreed, though he didn't look pleased about it. "But I'm getting an A on this test or I'm kidnapping the principal."

Dewey snapped out of his sleepy stumble. "THERE'S A TEST!?"

Louie punched his shoulder. "Get wreckt, Dewford."

"It's such a pretty time of year," Webby hummed, grabbing Lena's hand. "Wanna jump in leaf piles? If we're lucky a spider'll be hiding in one!"

"Only one?" Lena replied. "You set the bar so low, pink."

* * *

**Day 18: Food/Cooking**

"Betcha I can chug five cups of basilisk venom."

"Lena."

"What? I'm a golem. Venom can't kill me." Lena held her hand out. "Bets. Gimme them bets. All the dollar signs."

Huey scowled at her. "_Lena_," he repeated. "Chugging five cups of basilisk venom is dangerous."

"And weak!" Webby cried. "Do ten!"

* * *

**Day 19: Flirt**

Webby made perfect flower crowns. Then, on top of it all, she made Lena a flower necklace, which dangled around her neck with some familiarity. In turn, the teenager casually flicked a bunch of clover at her.

"I have no idea how to make flower crowns," she explained with a shrug.

"I can teach you!"

"Like, one-on-one?"

"Sure, why not? Friends do that."

Violet cleared her throat, looking up from David Copperwing with a bland expression. "You two are denser than neutron stars, you know that?"

Webby hesitated. "Do friends... not do that?"

"I'm the last person to ask about what friends do or don't do, but I've read enough fanfiction to know about this sort of thing." The hummingbird let the book fall onto her lap, gesturing to both of them. "Gay, meet fellow gay. Crushes are very much in effect. Flower crowns and blushing is happening. Commence wooing."

Lena burst out laughing. "You're so smooth, Vi."

* * *

**Day 20: Now WE Have History**

Webby snores louder than a freight train, draped across Lena's chest. Lena's fingers quietly card through her feathers as she stared up at the bland eggshell ceiling. Violet watches the display over a comic book.

"I fear I will never have what you two have," she said finally.

Lena snorted, eyes fluttering closed. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious."

"What's to have? You've got adventures. The rest is just jumbled and awkward and really gay."

Violet shrugged, setting the book aside. "You have a form of history I will never have. With anyone. A bond that's transcended life and death multiple times. That's created magic. It's... impressive."

"Trust me, Vi. You kick it with this family long enough, you'll have it too." Lena stretched her arm up, feeling the cooler, untouched sheets above. "And it's not all it's cracked up to be. I got this great world of magic and adventure, but... all Webby got was me."

Violet hummed. "I think that's all she wanted."

"I know. That's what scares me most."

* * *

**Day 21:** **Free Day (The Almost End)**

"This... could be a setback."

"Violet, you're bleeding."

"Indeed." Violet pulled her hand away from her stomach. "I suppose I'll just have to finish my experiment when I get back. Or- or! I could do some experiments on the artifacts of death. That could be fascinating."

Lena bent at an awkward angle to press their foreheads together. "Safe travels, Vi. We'll see you soon."

"We'll visit!" Webby added, squeezing her hand. "Every other night."

Violet saluted, and smiled, and slowly turned stiff and cold. Only then did Lena pull away, back aching. "We shouldn't be used to this sort of stuff."

"We do it all the time."

"I know. It's just... we can't do forever. All we can do is _for now_." She shrugged, eyes flickering to the side. "Just feels like we're fooling ourselves, is all."

* * *

**Day 22: Books/Stories**

"The Library of All," Webby breathed. "The library that has it all!"

Lena poked a blue crystal, unimpressed. "Aunt Magica mentioned it to me, once. Doesn't it take, like, an arm to get a book here?"

"The book you crave most!"

"That's ducked up."

Violet pulled at her arm, disconnecting it from her shoulder. She calmly swung it around. "I assume that's why I'm here."

"I asked you if you wanted to come," Webby shot back. "I'm more than happy to regrow some limbs out of old weeds and some goblin blood."

"Again," said Lena.

"Again," she agreed.

* * *

**Day 23: Cliche**

The gurgling, spitting creature cradled Violet like she weighed nothing- and maybe, to the monster, she didn't. Long fangs and horns gleamed bright blue in the dim light of the castle basements as it plodded onward.

"You're a moron," Lena said.

Violet, bleeding, managed to crack a wry grin. "I will... put that in my notes."

"We could be in Maui. We could be at the movies. Hell, we could be_ in_ hell. But noooo. _Someone_ had to go dungeon-crawling."

"The Forever Knights are long dead. And, besides- they have fascinating star maps from the days of old." She painstakingly pulled a book from behind her- somehow, it had been wedged between the hummingbird and Lena's hand. "I could predict most anything with these and a simple spell. Hold all the answers. Don't you want to know how the planet dies?"

"_You're_ gonna die if you don't keep pressure on that wound."

"Small sacrifice for scientific development," she responded, but dutifully put a hand to the hole.

Around the corner came Webby, wielding a sword. Her hair was frazzled and flecked with blood. "Violet!" She took off at a dead sprint towards Lena, still shrouded in the shadow of a dragon, the hummingbird in her claws. Lena flinched and shrunk back, too surprised to disappear.

Soft hands touched a claw. "Are you girls okay?"

"I am bleeding," Violet reported with a grimace.

"Oh thank duck," Lena said. "I thought you were gonna murder me."

"Don't be silly." Webby squeezed. "I would recognize you anywhere."

Lena melted. Carefully, so as to not jostle their injured companion. Her feathers and eyes become white and pleasant and much less ferocious to look at. "Damn, do I love you."

Violet pointedly cleared her throat. "Sweet nothings later, if you don't mind."

* * *

**Day 24: Vacation/Travel Day**

"ADVENTURE!" Scrooge McDuck howled as he burst open the door to Webby's room. In the very center lay a particularly fluffy blanket fort, the entrance to which he parted with his cane. "Lassie, it's time to- _Oi!_"

The ducks broke apart with mutual shrieks. Lena's head fell back against a pillow. "Seriously, my dude?"

"What did I say 'bout these sorts of shennegians in the house?"

"Kissing, Uncle Scrooge," said Webby, face red. "We were kissing. It's a thing girlfriends do."

Scrooge waggled his cane. "Ye should be preparin'! We're heading out in five."

Lena raised her hand.

"Aye?"

"I requested vacation days three weeks ago, you crusty bastard."

"I did too!" Webby added, shooting her a look. "Don't cuss at Uncle Scrooge! He'll make us do overtime."

Scrooge rolled his eyes. "S'not a _job_, darlings. It's adventure. And we all know ye'll be climbin' the walls if you _don't_ go."

Lena threw him the middle finger. "Let. Us. Make. Out. In Peace."

"This _is_ getting pretty drawn-out and awkward."

The old man heaved a long sigh, shaking his head. "Fine, fine. But take 'er to dinner first, Lena, for pity's sake."

* * *

**Day 25: _*Remix* (Cuss me out Once, Shame on You)_**

Ridding herself of Magica was as fun as it sounded. Lena recalled very little of the incident, barring a failed attempt at hiding herself behind a protective veil. Next thing she knew she was in Gladstone Gander's library, flat on her back, surrounded by shattered glass, a heavy weight on her chest. That weight was Webby.

"Hey, pink," she rasped, reaching a less-than-stellar hand up to run through her hair.

Webby pounded a fist against her chest. "You're a goddamn moron."

Lena winced. "You bet I am. It's a good thing I've got smart ducks like you around to keep me safe, huh?"

More pounding. Ow. "Then act like it next time! Don't go hiding away when something bad happens- tell me!"

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Lena said sincerely. An idea occurred to her. "Say, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, aren't you? How 'bout I... start acting like it?"

"You just repeated what_ I_ said."

"Webs, will you marry me?"

Webby slowly shifted so her beak was resting on Lena's sternum. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as an exorcism in someone else's library."

She laughed, but it was a wet laugh. Webby pressed their beaks together before sitting up, misty-eyed. "Yes. A million times, yes."

* * *

**Day 26: Let's Take a Blood Oath!**

"Again?" Lena replied, exasperated.

"Yes!" Webby held out her hand. "I've got the knife in the Sunchaser. If you want to, of course!"

"Why?"

"Because we're dating! And I like your gunky shadow blood!"

Lena's face lit on fire. "Oh."

"Not to ruin the moment," said Huey below them. "But I want to get onto that ledge before the rope breaks. Also, don't bleed on each other. That's extremely dangerous."

Webby snorted and waved him off. "We've done it before."

"That's literally the worst possible response to my gentle warning."

* * *

**Day 27: Scars**

"I think I'm bleeding," Dewey slurred around the towel pressed close to his face.

Lena rolled her eyes and rested her hand on top of his to apply more pressure. "That's a funny way of saying 'I'm definitely bleeding'."

He teared up almost instantly, something he would later chalk up to pain meds. (He wasn't on any.) "Does this mean I'm the least handsome triplet?"

"Donald has a cracked bill and he got some, didn't he?"

"Oh, god," he moaned. "I'm gonna _twinsie_ Uncle Donald."

Lena's face scrunched up. She turned away and coughed into her fist, shoulders shaking with ill-concealed laughter.

Webby awkwardly patted his head. "Lots of ducks like scars, Dewey. Look at Lena n'me."

"YOU HAVE COOL ANIME SCARS," he exploded, then started to cry. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT AT HUEY AND LOUIE'S WEDDINGS WITH MY ROUGISH CHARMS_ NOW_?"

* * *

**Day 28: Free Day (The End)**

There's a line to get checked in, but Lena and Webby have express passes at this point. Lena settles in on a cloud and heaves a long, comfortable sigh. "What is this, Webs? Fifth time?"

"Fourth."

"Feels like we've died more than that."

"Separately. Just not together." She plopped down next to her, hands on her lap. "Whattaya think we should do? Fight our way out? Con? Reincarnation?"

"You've never mentioned reincarnation before."

"It always sounds long and hard. We've had so many great adventures! Forgetting them all seems... cruel." Webby began to rock, like she always did when nervous. "But we've seen just about everything."

"There's no reason why we have to decide today. We can just... chill."

Webby stared at her, surprised. "The quiet won't bother you?"

"_Please_," she snorted. "The shadow realm ain't got jack on this place." Lena leaned slightly against her side, a content cat wanting contact without having to move. "We're always starting things. Let's see what an ending is like."

Webby smiled a bit. Smiled wider. That smile was getting Webby-weird levels of smile. "Yeah. Yeah! Let's do that. Let's make an ending together."

Their fingers intertwined.

"The end," Lena said.

**Author's Note: Heck yeah Weblena week! I posted these one-by-one on Ao3 (each with end notes of various lengths), if you'd prefer that viewing experience over this one. =)**

**-Mandaree1**


End file.
